This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to structures such as printed circuits for electronic devices.
Printed circuits are often used to route signals within electronic devices such as cellular telephones, computers, and other electronic equipment. Electrical components can be mounted to a printed circuit using solder. Because printed circuits are relatively thin, the use of printed circuits to route signals between components in an electronic device can help minimize the size and weight of the device.
In some situations, it can be difficult to satisfactorily mount printed circuits within an electronic device. Flexible printed circuits often have bends and can be subjected to numerous bending and unbending cycles during operation of a device. If care is not taken, a flexible printed circuit will be bent too much. This can lead to cracks in signal lines on the flexible printed circuit and poor reliability. Although cracks can be reduced and reliability enhanced by placing restrictions on the amount of bending that is imposed on a flexible printed circuit, this can create undesired bulk and undesired limitations on the movement of the flexible printed circuit.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved structures such as printed circuits for electronic devices.